The Adventures of Kagome Higurashi, The Miko and Summoner
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: In modern day Japan, there is a school where humans, demons, half-demons, mikos, witches, and many others attend. One day, a new student arrives. The beautiful, and mysterious, Kagome Hirgurashi. Not only is she a miko, but also a summoner. Join Kagome and her friends as she tries to become the strongest miko and summoner in Japan. Pairing: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Koga,Aya, Ban/OC.
1. Kagome: The Girl Who is a Miko Summoner

**Hello, everyone. I got the idea for this story from League of Angels. It's a really fun game, for those don't have it, please try it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this at all.**

* * *

 **Main Female Characters:**

 **Kagome Hirgurashi:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Miko/Summoner**

 **Personality: Stubborn, short-tempered, kind, caring, intelligent, athletic, popular with both boys and girls, very strong and powerful, very brave, strong sense of justice, is loyal and protective of her friends, pure-hearted, can be calm at times.**

 **Appearance: A very beautiful girl who has very long, knee-length, black hair, with a natural blue tint in it, and big, blue eyes. Several bangs hang over her forehead and side bangs frame her face. Is tall with a curvaceous and buxom figure. She usually wears her hair up with a bow which changes color depending on the outfit she wears.**

 **Height: 174 cm**

 **Bust: 92 cm**

 **Waist: 54 cm**

 **Hips: 90 cm**

 **Often wears her school uniform. Consist of a white button-up shirt under a red blazer, a yellow ribbon tied on front of her chest, a black, pleated skirt, knee-length black socks, and brown shoes. Wears a pink bow to hold up her hair.**

 **In battle, she wears miko robes, white socks, sandals, and a red bow.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Skilled at archery, swordsmanship, summoning, cooking, singing, can create spiritual balls and shields, skilled in academics and sports, expert martial artists, skilled whipper, can create things with her spiritual powers, has a large amount of physical strength, has great agility.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Bows and Arrows, a katana sword named 'Chizakura', summoning cards, a black whip, limitless amount of sutras.**

 **Sango Taijya:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Human**

 **Personality: Strong-willed, brave, kind, athletic, tough and strong, secretly likes Miroku.**

 **Appearance: An attractive girl who has long, mid-back, brown hair and matching eyes. Has a white ribbon tied at the end of her hair. Often wears pink eyeshadow. Is tall with a curvaceous and athletic figure.**

 **Height: 172 cm**

 **Bust: 88 cm**

 **Waist: 55 cm**

 **Hips: 86 cm**

 **Often wears her school uniform. Consist of a green and white sailor with a red ribbon in the front, a green pleated skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown dress shoes.**

 **In battle, she wears a black, skin-tight bodysuit with pink armor. Her hair is held in a high ponytail with a pink band.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Skilled in hand-to-hand-combat and swordsmanship, has a large amount of physical strength, good at cooking and singing.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Uses a giant boomerang called 'Hiraikotsu' and a katana sword.**

 **Ayame Kudo:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Wolf Demon**

 **Personality: Stubborn, short-tempered, not very good at school, athletic, loves video games, has an inferiority complex, is very loyal and protective of her friends, has a secret crush on Koga.**

 **Appearance: A very pretty girl with mid-back red hair, held in to high pigtails, and green eyes. Often wears a purple iris on the left side of her head. She has pointed ears and a white wolf tail. She is petite, slim, and flat-chested.**

 **Height: 157 cm**

 **Bust: 74 cm**

 **Waist: 54 cm**

 **Hips: 80 cm**

 **Often wears her school uniform (which is the same as Snago's).**

 **In battle, she a blue and red chest armor with a silver pattern, a white fur, knee-length skirt, metal leg guards, white wristbands, a headband, a necklace, and a white fur shawl is covering her shoulders.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Can run at very high speeds, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, good at singing, has a large amount of physical strength.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Can use her iris to purify demons, has a limitless amount of sharp leaves, can make twisters, made of leaves and twigs, when she pounds her fist into the ground.**

 **Asagiri Yukimura**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Snow Demon**

 **Personality: Cold towards people she dislikes, kind and caring towards people she does like, smart, athletic, strong, loyal and protective to her friends, strong-willed, a tsundere, secretly likes Bankontsu.**

 **Appearance: A beautiful girl with waist-length pink hair and blue eyes. Wears purple ribbons on either side of her head with yellow bells attached to them. Average height with a curvaceous and well-endowed figure.**

 **Height: 166 cm**

 **Bust: 86 cm**

 **Waist: 56 cm**

 **Hips: 89 cm**

 **Often wears her school uniform (which is the same has Sango and Ayame's)**

 **In battle, she wears a black, battle kimono, that ends at her knees, with a ice blue snowflake pattern on it. An ice blue obi is tied around her waist and her ribbons are replaced with ice blue ones, her bells are still attached. She does not wear shoes.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Can control and create ice and snow, has large physical strength, skilled at cooking and singing, hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Can summon an ice sword, which can freeze anything that touches it.**

 **Main Male Characters:**

 **Inuyasha Takahashi:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Half-Demon**

 **Personality: Rude, arrogant, cocky, strong, bad at school (even worse than Ayame) athletic, is a playboy, selfish, spoiled, hates losing to people, egotistical, a nice guy deep, deep, down.**

 **Appearance: A handsome young man who has waist-length silver hair and golden eyes. Has white dog ears on the top of his head.**

 **Often wears his school uniform. Consist of a black jacket over a red, short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes.**

 **I** **n** **battle, he wears a red kimono.**

 **Skill and Abilities:**

 **Strong sense of smell, enhanced hearing, large amount of physical strength, skilled in swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Uses a katana called Tessaiga.**

 **Miroku Houshi:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Monk**

 **Personality: Perverted, polite, smart, athletic, kind, strong, likes Sango.**

 **Appearance: A handsome young man with black hair, some of it is held in a small ponytail at the nape op his neck, and indigo eyes.**

 **Often wears his school uniform (which is the same as Inuyasha's, except the shirt he wears is purple).**

 **In battle, he wears purple monk robes.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Can purify demons, hand-to-hand combat.**

 **Weapons:**

 **A golden staff with a wooden handle, limitless amounts of sutras.**

 **Kouga Ookami:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Species: Wolf Demon**

 **Personality: Arrogant (not as much as Inuyasha), smart, athletic, likes to tease Ayame (because he has a crush on her), can be kind and caring towards his friends, strong, loyal, friends/rivals with Inuyasha.**

 **Appearnace: A tall and handsome young man with tan skin and long black hair, held in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. He has pointed ears and a brown wolf tail.**

 **Often wears his school uniform (is the same as Inuyasha and Miroku's, except his shirt is brown).**

 **In battle, he wears a black and gray chest plate, a knee-length brown fur skirt with black shorts underneath, metal leg guards, a brown fur headband, and brown fur wristbands.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Can run at very high speeds, hand-to-hand combat, and large amount of physical strength.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Goraishi, a powerful weapon, which appears as a silver claws, that covers his hand and shoots lighting.**

 **Bankotsu Yamada:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Personality: Arrogant, confident, strong, smart, athletic, loyal to his friends, kind, likes Asagiri.**

 **Appearance: A tall, muscular and handsome young man who has long black hair, which is tied into two low hanging, braided ponytails, and cobalt eyes. He has tan skin and a purple star mark in the middle of his forehead.**

 **He often wears his school uniform (which is the same as the other guy's, except his shirt is white).**

 **In battle, he wears a battle kimono that consist of a white shirt and pants. He also wears black boots.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Hand-to-hand combat, large amount of physical strength, and swordsmanship.**

 **Weapons:**

 **A giant sword, which he is the only one able to wield.**

 **Main Animal Characters:**

 **Chin-Chin:**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Owner: Kagome**

 **Species: Nine-Tailed Fox Demon**

 **Personality: Kind, fun-loving, very loyal and protective of his mistress, loves to eat, very powerful, stubborn.**

 **Appearance: A small fox with beautiful silver fur and red eyes. He has nine, silver tails.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **He can do multiple fire and lighting based attacks, can cover his entire body in blue fire or lighting, can grow into a enormous fox with the help of Kagome.**

 **Kirara:**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Owner: Sango**

 **Species: Two-Tailed Cat Demon**

 **Personality: Playful, loves to eat, likes milk, very loyal to her mistress.**

 **Appearance: Is a small kitten with cream-colored fur, with black marking, and red eyes. Has a black star marking on her forehead.**

 **Skills and Abilities:**

 **Can grow into a large cat with long, sharp teeth and flames surrounding her ankles.**

* * *

Chapter One: Kagome: The Girl Who is A Miko and Summoner

* * *

At Shikon Highschool

"Hey, did you hear about the new student coming today?" Ayame asked her friends.

"Yeah." Asagiri replied. "I hear she's a miko."

"I just hope she's not like Kikyo." Sango prayed aloud.

"You got that right." the female wolf demon agreed.

"Hello, ladies." Mirouu greeted as he came over with the rest of his male gang.

"Oh, great." Sango mumbled sarcastically. "It's the pervert."

"Please, don't be so cold, Sango." the monk said as he placed his hand on her backside.

"Pervert!" the demon slayer yelled as she slapped him hard on the cheek.

"He never learns, does he?" Ayame asked, already knowing the answer.

"You would be right, pipsqueak." Koga said.

"My name is Ayame, and you know it, jerk!"

The male wolf demon just chuckled as he patted the small girl's head.

"Those two would make a cute couple." Asagiri remarked.

"What about you and me, Asagiri?" Bankontsu asked.

"Not even in your dreams." the snow demon said coolly. "By the way, Inuyasha, where's that slut of yours?" she asked the half-demon.

"Which one?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I swear." Ayame sighed. "You are such a playboy. It makes me sick how you always play with those girl's hearts."

"I least I can get a date, fleabag." the silver haired half-demon smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" the red headed teen shouted as she lunged at the half-demon.

She would have tore him a new one if her friends didn't hold her back.

"Just let it go, Ayame." Sango said calmly.

"Yeah, he's not worth it." Asagiri said.

"Whatever." Ayame grumbled as she finally calmed down.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened.

"Alright, everyone take your seats, time to start homeroom." the homeroom teacher, Kagura, a wind demon, said as she went over to her desk.

When all of the students took their seats in their desk, Kagura continued to talk.

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard we have a new student today. I want all of you to nice and welcome her." she turned to the door. "Come on in, sweetie, don't be shy."

Then a young, tall, and buxom beauty with black hair, with a natural blue tint in it, walked into the classroom. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"Go ahead and tell us your name." Kagura said to the beauty.

"My name is Kagome Hirgurashi." the young girl replied.

"Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm sixteen and I'm a miko. I like school, reading, writing, animals, and the color red. And, for those who are wondering, the uniform I'm wearing is from my old school. I'm wearing this because this school didn't have any uniforms in my size. Anyway, please to meet all of you, I hope we can be friends." Kagome bowed slightly after she finished her introduction.

"Alright, Kagome, you can sit right next to Sango." Kagura said. "Sango, please raise your hand."

The brown haired demon slayer did so.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kagome said as she sat down in the desk next to Sango.

"You too. I'm Sango, a demon slayer."

"Really? Cool."

"I know. Hey, at lunch, I'll introduce you to my friends if you want." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

Skip to lunch

"Kagome, these are all of my friends." Sango said, gesturing to everyone at the lunch table. "There's Miroku, he's a monk."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Miroku greeted politely. Then, he stood up and clasped his hands over hers. "Will you please bear my children?"

"No." Kagome replied without hesitation before she slapped the perverted monk hard on the cheek.

"I like this girl already." Bankontsu said, laughing from the scene that just happened.

"That there is Bankontsu." Sango introduced. "Even though he's human, his strength is like a demon's. Then, there's Asagiri. She's a snow demon."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Asagiri said politely as she bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, too." Kagome greeted as she, too, bowed slightly.

'She's seems to be really nice.' the pink haired snow demon thought.

"Then, there are the two wolf demons of the group, Ayame and Koga." Sango said.

"Nice to meet ya, Kagome." Koga said as he winked at her. (He does that to every pretty girl he sees. He likes Ayame in this story)

"Hi, Kagome, nice to meet you." Ayame greeted. 'She's beyond pretty.' she thought. She quickly looked the miko up and down. 'And she's got a super sexy body to boot. I'm way out of her league.'

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked when she saw the female wolf demon go into a corner of woe.

"Don't worry about it." Asagiri told her. "She just has an inferiority complex."

"Now, all we're missing is Inuyasha." Sango said as she looked around the cafeteria. "Where is he?"

Suddenly, the sound of yelling filled the entire room.

"Watch where you're going, runt!"

Everyone turned to the source of the loud voice.

"On no." Bankontsu groaned.

"He's at it again." Asagiri sighed.

What everyone saw was that the half-demon yelling at a little girl, who looked around ten years old, with long magenta hair, which was held into two pigtails with black bows, and big, green eyes. She was also wearing the school's uniform.

"I-I'm very sorry." the little girl apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What an idiot." a sixteen year old girl with long, black hair and cold, brown eyes commented as she walked up the half-demon and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was staring at the little girl like she was dirt beneath her feet. "This school doesn't need people like you, so you just do everyone a favor and leave."

The little girl's lip quivered as tears filled up in her eyes.

"Curse that Kikyo." Ayame growled. "She's a real witch, picking on a sweet little girl like that."

"Kagome, where are you going?" Asagiri asked the miko when she started walking to where the trio was.

"Excuse me." Kagome said when she came up to them. "This little girl already apologized, so there is no reason to be so mean to her."

The little girl's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Who the hell are you?" Kikyo asked, sneering at the way prettier girl.

"I'm Kagome Hirgurashi." the miko replied. "The new student here."

Inuyasha smirked when saw the girl's face and body. "Did you fall from heaven?" he asked. "Cause you look like an angel."

Kagome rolled her blue eyes and scoffed. "That's one of the cheesiest and lamest lines in the book."

"Ignore her, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "She's not worth your time. Her breasts are probably fake anyway."

Kagome felt her temper rise up. However, she refused to show it and kept her face blank. "If anyone has fake breasts around here, it's definitely you, miss bimbo." she remarked.

"Excuse me?!" the black haired miko screeched.

"You're most certainly a feisty one." Inuyasha commented. He placed his thumb and main finger under the tall girl's chin and licked his lips. "I like it."

"Don't touch me, you creep." Kagome said coolly as she grabbed the silver haired teen's hand and easily threw him over her shoulder.

The entire cafeteria fell into stunned silence.

"Hey, are you okay, little miss?" Kagome asked the little girl.

Getting over her shock, the little girl answered. "Y-Yes. T-Thank you very much for helping me."

"No problem." the black haired teen replied, smiling warmly at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hazuki Shimada. I'm a witch."

"Really? That's so cool, it's been a while since I've met a witch. Especially such a cute one."

Hazuki blushed from that comment.

"You must be really smart if you're only ten years and in highschool."

"Yes, I'm pretty smart." the magenta haired girl said shyly as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Would you like to come over to the table me and my friends are eating at?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Hold it!" Inuyasha, now standing up, yelled. "How dare you throw me!" he pointed at the miko. "Do you know who I am?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said. "Second son of Inu Tashio (did I spell that right?), a powerful demon and business man."

"That's right." the silver haired teen replied smugly. "So you know what would happen to you if you make me angry."

"I don't give a damn about who your father is." the black haired girl said. "And I most certainly don't care about who you are."

"Why? Because I'm a half-demon?" Inuyasha growled.

"No. It's because playboys are the lowest of the low." Kagom said in monotone, her face blank. She turned around. "Come on, Hazuki." she to the little witch as she walked away.

Inuyasha's mouth was wide open from shock, his eyes were wide as well.

"Kagome, that was amazing!" Ayame exclaimed when the miko and witch came back to their table. "I've never seen anyone, besides us, talk to Inuyasha and Kikyo like that."

"You are most certainly very brave." Asagiri commented.

"I like you even more, Kagome." Bankontsu remarked. "I think I might fall in love with you."

The pink haired snow demon slapped him hard on the head when she heard that remark.

"Well, I wasn't going to stand there and let someone pick on someone else." Kagome said.

"I think you're going to fit right in with us, Kagome." Sango said as she slung her arm over the slightly taller girl's shoulder.

* * *

Later, after school

"So, you're in our dorm room, Kagome?" Asagiri asked the miko as they walked to the girl's dormitory.

"Looks like it." Kagome said.

"Awesome! We're going to be roommates with a super cool girl!" Ayame cheered.

"Since it's Friday, maybe we can have a slumber party to celebrate Kagome's arrival." Sango suggested. "You can come, too, Hazuki." she said to the little witch.

"I would love to come." Hazuki replied.

"It's been a while since I've been to a slumber party." Kagome thought aloud. "I can't wait for-"

"Kagome, is something wrong?" the pink haired snow demon asked when she saw that her new friend had stopped walking and talking.

The black haired miko didn't answer.

"A sneak attack?" Kagome questioned as she looked over her shoulder.

Suddenly, the teenage girl was kicked and sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Kagome!" all of the schoolgirls shouted in unison.

"Ha!" a smirking Inuyasha laughed. "That should teach you not to make me mad."

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing?!" Ayame yelled.

"Teaching the wench a lesson."

"We're too late!" Miroku exclaimed as he, Koga, and Bankontsu ran over to where the others were.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked.

"We overheard some students talking about Inuyasha teaching Kagome a lesson." Koga answered.

"We came here to stop him..." Bankontsu said. "But, it looks like we weren't fast enough."

"Ah, how careless of me."

Everyone turned to the black haired miko, who was sitting against the tree. Kagome raised her head and stared at the others with a blank face.

"I knew dogs were strong, but I didn't think you would be this strong." she said to the half-demon.

'She's not hurt at all?!' Inuyasha thought in disbelief. 'And her expression... it doesn't look tense at all.'

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hazuki asked the older girl.

"I'll live." Kagome replied as she stood up and dusted herself off. "But my cards are all jumbled up now." she pointed at the cards that fell out of her backpack and were now scattered on the ground.

The back of the cards were black with a red rose in the middle of them.

"Those cards..." Ayame said. "I sense something powerful coming from them."

"Me too." Miroku said.

"Could be..." Asagiri spoke up, a hand held up to her mouth. "That Kagome is a summoner?"

"Yep." Kagome said as she picked up all ten of her cards and shuffled them back into place. "My mother is a miko and my father was a summoner. This deck was his until he passed away when I was five."

"Oh, Kagome..." was all Sango said.

"Don't worry about, it was a long time ago." the black haired teen told the demon slayer. She turned her gaze to the silver haired teen. "However, I'm super pissed off that you attacked me over a stupid fight we had. I'm going to make you pay."

"As if you're strong enough to hurt." Inuyasha said smugly, a cocky smirk was on his face as well.

"Wow, not only are you stupid and a jerk, you're also cocky and arrogant." Kagome remarked.

The silver haired half-demon growled, an irritation mark throbbing on his head, while the others snickered at the remark.

"That's it. You're dead meat!" Inuyasha yelled.

Ignoring the threat, Kagome looked at her cards. Then she spread them out and held them out in front of her. Next, she closed her eyes.

"Beings of these cards, I summon thee!" she chanted.

Then a bright, white light emitted from the cards. Everyone closed their eyes from the light. Then, when the light disappeared, everyone opened their eyes and gasped. There were ten beings behind the miko/summoner.

The first one was a curvaceous teenage girl with dark pink hair, in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white corset, with red outline, over a large v-strap that covered her lower region, long white gloves, a long black skirt, with red roses attached to the sides at the top, flowed behind her, knee-high black socks with white hearts at the top, white high heels, a black choker with a blue jewel in the middle, a black top hat with a string of pearls around it, and a big white feather in the hat. She was carrying a bronze staff with a strange circular pattern at the top.

The second one was another curvy teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. She was wearing a green hooded cape, a short purple and white corset, a white mini-skirt with a brown belt, with a blue heart-shaped jewel in the middle, thigh-high purple socks, brown boots and gloves, and a golden necklace. She had a quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back, and a blue and green bow in her hand.

The third one was well-endowed mermaid with long blonde hair, a green scaly tail, pink fins for ears and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple and golden armor on her chest, golden bracelets on her arms, and a golden tiara on her head. She had a golden trident, with a blue jewel in the middle, in her hands.

The fourth one was curvaceous teenage girl with short silver hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a long black cape, a dark red corset with gray armor on her chest and white frills attached, thigh-high black socks with brown belts wrapped around them, black boots, long black gloves with white frills attached at the wrists, and a red velvet strap, with a red jewel attached at the front, on her neck. She was carrying twin swords that were glowing red.

The fifth one was a buxom woman with long blue hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing white fabric on her chest, silver armor on her arms, legs, and lower region, white boots, white fabric attached to the armor on her hips, a tiara made of ice was on her forehead. She also had wings made of ice and sword made of ice as well.

The sixth one was a curvy woman with long, bright red hair and red eyes. She was wearing golden armor on her chest and lower region, golden gauntlets, golden armored boots, and a golden crown, with a red gem in the middle, on her head. She had black, feathery wings that had bright red/orange flames on them. She was carrying a golden sword with flames covering the blade.

The seventh one was another curvy red head, with her hair in a bun, and brown eyes. She had a silver ornament in her hair, a long red dress, which seemed to made out of roses, that only covered her chest, white fabric covered her lower region, silver bracelets on her arms and wrists, a bracelet, that had a red jewel in the middle, was on her thigh. She was barefoot and had a heart-shaped jewel around her neck attached to a golden chain.

The eighth one was a curvaceous woman who had long auburn hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless blue, golden, and white armored dress that had long slits on the sides, blue and golden armor on her shoulders, blue and golden armored boots, and a golden necklace. She was holding a large book in her hands.

The ninth one was curvy woman with long brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing purple and golden armor on her chest, a long purple flowy skirt that had long slits on both sides, a white and transparent shawl was around her shoulders and arms, earrings that were glowing blue, a golden necklace that had a blue gem on it, golden bands on her arms and thigh, and a glowing white flower in her hair.

The tenth, and final, one was a large three headed dog with midnight black fur. The head on the far right had a golden plate on it head, with a green jewel on it, and glowing green eyes. The head on the far left had a golden plate with a yellow jewel on it and glowing yellow eyes. And the one in the middle had a golden plate with a red jewel on it with glowing red eyes. It also had golden armor on it body and legs, and a golden mane on the back of each of it's heads.

"Pyrona..." Kagome spoke up.

"Yes, ma'am?" the first being said.

"Green Ranger..."

"At your service." the second being said.

"Selena..."

"I'm at your command." the third being replied.

"Blood Baroness..."

"Ready and willing." said the fourth being.

"Galacia..."

"I'm ready to freeze." remarked the fifth being.

"Mikaela..."

"I'm all fired up!" the sixth being exclaimed.

"Amora..."

"I'm ready to spread love to everyone." said the seventh being.

"Vienna..."

"Just say the word." said the eighth being.

"Nocturna..."

"I await your orders, mistress." replied the ninth being.

"Cerberus..."

"Woof!" all of the tenth being's heads barked.

Reaching into her backpack, Kagome pulled out a box of pocky. Opening the box, she pulled out one of the chocolate covered breadsticks and put it in her mouth. Then, with her eyes stilled closed, she snapped her fingers and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Kill him." she ordered.

Then all of the beings attacked the half-demon. Pryona shot fire from her staff, Green Ranger shot arrows at him, Selena sent waves of water at him, Blood Baroness slashed at him with her twin swords, Galacia shot balls of ice from her sword, Mikaela shot fireballs from her sword, Amora sent sharp rose petals at him, Vienna attacked him with purple balls of magic, Nocturna shot light purple waves of magic at him, and Cerberus bit and clawed at him.

"He's really getting thrashed." Ayame commented as she and the others, except Hazuki because her eyes were being covered by Asagiri, watched the half-demon get beaten to a pulp.

"You got that right." everyone, except Hazuki, said in unison.

"Make them stop!" Inuyasha begged at he got beaten up left and right.

"All right, leave him half-dead." Kagome ordered after she finished her pocky.

After beating up the now half-dead half demon, all of the beings got back behind their summoner.

"Next up, you and I will talk." Kagome said as she squatted down in front of the silver haired teenager.

"Uhhh..." Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"Listen to me, puppy, or something bad's gonna happen to ya." the black haired miko threatened in a calm voice as she placed another pocky in her mouth. "You have two choices." she held up two fingers. "One, you can not do something stupid, like attack me for no reason, again. Or two, you can be my servant."

"What?!" the silver haired half-demon exclaimed.

"Being in service of Kagome is great." Mikaela remarked.

"She's an excellent mistress." Nocturna commented.

"She's wonderful!" Blood Baroness declared.

"And the club welcomes you." Vienna said cheerfully.

"Woof!" Cerberus barked.

"I would rather die than serve that wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "If that's what you want, then fine by me." she held up her fingers, ready to snap them again.

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean it!"

"You are so confusing." the miko sighed. "You know what? I think I have just the thing for you."

Then, reaching into her backpack, Kagome pulled out a dark blue beaded necklace that had beige white fangs after every five beads.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a necklace of subjugation." the black haired teen replied as she placed the necklace around the half-demon's neck. Behind her, her summoned beings snickered, knowing what was going to happen next. "Now all I need to do is say the word of subjugation."

"What are you going on ab-"

"Sit boy!"

THUD

Everyone, besides Kagome and her beings, gaped when the silver haired teen slammed face-first into the ground.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up and grabbed the necklace. He pulled on it, trying to get it off his neck. However, the necklace didn't come off, it just glowed blue every time he pulled.

"Give it up." Kagome told him. "Only the one who put the necklace on you can remove it."

"Get it off of me!" the half-demon demanded.

"No-pe." the black haired girl replied, popping the 'p'. "Not until you start acting like a nice guy instead of an asshole."

"Who do you think you are?! I can make your life a living hell!"

"You sure are a spoiled brat."

"What?!"

Kagome said nothing as she stood up straight. "Thanks for your help, everyone." she said to her beings as she turned around and walked away.

The beings bowed before they went back into their cards.

"Wench! Get back here and remove this damn necklace." Inuyasha demanded.

"Sit boy."

THUD

"My name is Kagome, not wench." the miko, not looking back at him, said as she continued to walk to the girl's dormitory.

"Kagome, wait for us!" Ayame called out as she and the other girls followed their friend.

"She sure got you, mutt-face." Koga laughed at his friend/rival.

"You have to admit, it's your own fault this happened to you." Miroku remarked.

"You really are an idiot." Bankontsu sighed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. He glared at the black haired girl's retreating figure and growled. 'Kagome Hirgurashi...' he thought. 'I'm going to make you pay!'

* * *

"You were totally awesome out there, Kag!" Ayame complimented as she and others walked into her, Sango, Asagiri, and now Kagome's dorm room.

"It was nothing." Kagome said modestly. "He was just being an annoying jerk."

"That's Inuyasha for you." Sango giggled. "Kirara, we're back." she called out into the dorm.

Seconds later, a small, female two-tailed cat demon with cream-colored fur, with black marking, and red eyes walked up to the girls. She meowed and jumped into the demon slayer's arms.

"She's so super duper cute!" Hazuki remarked when she saw the kitten. "Can I hold her, please?"

"Sure." Sango said as she handed the feline to the little witch.

"Chin Chin, I'm back." Kagome called out.

Then, a small, silver nine-tailed fox demon, with red eyes, appeared instantly besides the miko.

"Woah!" Ayame exclaimed. "Is that a nine-tailed fox?!"

"Yep, he's name is Chin Chin." Kagome said as she picked up the fox and placed him on her shoulder.

"I've never seen someone with a nine-tailed fox in their possession." Asagiri commented.

"I guess I'm a special case." the black haired miko remarked as she started to take off her uniform to change into to something more comfortable.

"You're a miko, a summoner, and the owner of a nine-tailed fox..." Sango said. "You're most certainly a lot of things, Kagome. And one of those things is strong."

"Of course." Kagome said, now standing in nothing but her black bra, with dark red lace, and matching underwear.

'Even her underwear is cool and sexy.' Ayame thought.

"I need to be strong." the black haired teen continued. "Because, I want to be the strongest miko and summoner in Japan."

 _And so begins the adventures of Kagome Hirgurashi and her friends._

* * *

 **And there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took a lot of work. I'm sure you've noticed the characters are a bit OC. Anyway, please leave a review after you finish reading. Until next chapter!**


	2. Battle in the Arena

**I'm so sorry, everyone! I know it's been a long time since I posted this story. It's just that I've been so busy with my other stories. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Battle in The Arena

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!" Ayame yelled as she walked into her friend's room. "We need to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes..." came the miko's groggy reply from under the blanket she was under.

"We don't have time for five minutes." the wolf demoness told her. She grabbed the blanket. "Get up!" she ordered as she pulled the blanket off of the young woman. Then she froze at what she saw.

A completely naked Kagome, aside from the fact she was wearing her panties, was laying on the bed, her nine-tailed fox demon curled up next to her head.

"Why the hell are you naked?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Hm?" the black haired girl opened her eyes and looked up at the red headed demon girl. "You're not my mom." she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her silver fox demon started to wake up as well.

"I'm your friend and roommate, dummy!" Ayame yelled. "And again, why are you naked?!" she demanded to know.

"Oh, that?" Kagome questioned as she sat up on her knees. "Well, for some reason, I can't really sleep all that well unless I'm not wearing any clothes." she explained. "Weird, huh?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head.

The red headed wolf demon didn't reply. Instead, she was staring at the miko's large breasts, noticing how they moved up and down when she stretched out her arms.

'I feel like she's rubbing it in my face.' Ayame thought to herself, feeling envious of her bustier friend.

"Ayame, what are you spacing out for?" Kagome asked as she got off her bed and started to change into her uniform. "We have school, remember?"

"I'm the one who told you that!" the wolf demoness shouted.

The miko ignored her. "Chin Chin, be good while I'm gone, okay?" she said to the nine-tailed fox, who just nodded his head at her, after she finished getting dressed and walked out of her room with her friend.

"Good morning, Kagome." Asagiri greeted when she saw her friend walk out of her room. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Apparently, she likes to sleep naked." Ayame informed, sitting down at the table that was in the dorm room to eat her breakfast.

"Say what now?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, it's a weird habit that I picked up." Kagome remarked, taking a bite out of her bacon. "By the way, Ayame, I could have sworn I sensed an aura of jealousy around you earlier." she said to the wolf demoness.

"That's because you were rubbing your huge boobs in my faces!" Ayame yelled, her face heating up when she found out she was caught.

"There's no need to be jealous or anything." the black haired miko told her. "You're still young and have plenty of time to grow. Not to mention, I hear that some guys like small breasts."

"Will you please stop being so nice to me?!" the red headed wolf girl begged.

The girls at the table just laughed.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango spoke up.

"Yeah?" the blue-eyed girl responded.

"What are you planning to do about Inuyasha?" the demon slayer asked.

"The spoiled puppy?" Kagome questioned. "He is of no importance to me. I have better things to do than worry about him. If he bothers me, I'll just sit his ass." she replied as she nonchalantly munched on her bacon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the director's office

"What do you mean you won't do anything about her?!" Inuyasha demanded, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Do not hit my desk, it's made out of mahogany wood." Sesshomaru Takahashi, the school's director, and Kagura's husband, ordered in monotone as he stared at his younger half-brother with his usual emotionless stare. "And I will not do anything about Kagome because I have witnesses saying you attacked her first and she reacted in self-defense."

"But what about this damn necklace?" the half-demon asked, pointing to said necklace.

"It can only be removed by the one who placed it on you." the dog demon told him simply.

"Then get that wench to remove." Inuyasha said.

"I shall not." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "I think it's the perfect thing to put you in your place."

The silver haired half-demon growled loudly. "Then I'll just get her to remove it myself."

"From what I heard, she easily kicked your ass." the director remarked, a tiny smirk making it's way across his lips.

"It was those damn beings she summoned!" Inuyasha retorted. "If she didn't have those things, I can easily beat her down."

"You cocky fool." Sesshomaru said. "Even if she didn't have her cards, she would still be able to defeat you. She is a very powerful miko and summoner. And, even though I hate to admit it, she is even strong enough to beat me."

"How do you even know her?" the half-demon asked. "And don't pretend you don't, you called her by her name earlier."

"I've known Kagome since she was young." the silver haired full dog demon told him. "I even helped trained her. She is a very promising young woman." he looked over at his half-brother, his face blank. "Someone like you could never bed a woman like her."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nevermind." Sesshomaru said in monotone. "You better leave now before class starts. Kagura won't be so nice to you just because you're her brother-in-law."

The half-demon boy just growled at the full demon before he turned around and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope you can teach that idiot some manners, Kagome." the director thought aloud as he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Later, in class

"Kagome, help me with this!" Ayame cried, comical tears falling from her eyes. "I don't understand it."

"Are you that bad at math?" the miko asked, taking the math worksheet from her friend. "It's pretty easy to me."

"Well not everyone is a genius like you!" the wolf demoness yelled.

"I never said I was a genius." Kagome retorted.

"Asagiri, can you help me with this problem?" Bankotsu asked, pointing to said problem on his worksheet.

"Sure." the pink haired snow woman replied. "Which one is it?" she questioned, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Instead of answering, the black haired young man leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Die, pervert!" Asagiri yelled as she punched him in the stomach.

"It was worth it..." Bankotsu groaned, holding his aching stomach.

"That guy sure is bold." Sango remarked.

"I agree with you, my dear, Sango." Miroku said, appearing behind the demon slayer.

A second later, a hand was placed on the brown haired young woman's backside.

"You're worse than him!" Sango exclaimed as she slapped the monk right across his face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Ah, I just love a class that's full of energy." Kagura said to herself, taking a sip of her cup of tea as she sat at her desk.

"All you have to do is add this formula here." Kagome explained to her wolf demon friend.

"I see now!" Ayame exclaimed happily. "Thank you, Kagome!" she said appreciatively.

"Anytime." the miko retorted.

"You sure are smart, Kagome." Koga remarked. "Maybe you and I can have our own private tutoring session." he suggested, winking at her jokingly.

The red headed wolf girl gave him a heated glare.

"I have just joking, joking!" the male wolf demon quickly told her, waving his arms in front of him.

Kagome just giggled from her friend's actions. Suddenly, the books on her desk where pushed off, falling onto the floor.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Kikyo apologized mockingly, a smirk on her face.

The black haired miko stared at her blankly for a moment. Then she smiled. "It's okay." she told the other miko. "It can't be helped that all your fat is so big that it pushes people's books off their desk." she remarked.

People in the classroom started to laugh, even Kagura, as Kikyo's face turned red from embarrassment.

"You'll pay for that, bitch." the brown-eyed miko threatened, glaring at the more prettier girl.

"That spoiled puppy tried that, and look where that got him." Kagome said.

"What did you call me, wench?" a male voice asked.

"Speak of the dog..." the black haired miko mumbled to herself. She looked up. "Hello, Inuyasha." she greeted politely. "Can I help you with something?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give me any of that innocent crap, woman." Inuyasha snapped. "I came here for business."

"And what kind of business is that?" Kagome questioned.

"I challenge you to a duel."

Everyone in the classroom stopped what they were doing and gasped.

"Inuyasha just challenged the new student to a duel?!" someone exclaimed in disbelief.

Kagome just stared at the half-demon, her face and eyes not holding any emotion. "Is that so?" she asked in monotone.

"Yeah, it is so." Inuyasha said. "If I win, you have to remove this subjection necklace, which you can't use during our duel."

"I'll agree to that." the miko replied. "Anything else?" she questioned.

"Yeah." the silver haired half-demon replied. "If I win..." he smirked. "You let me take your virginity."

"What the hell, Inuyasha?!" Sango yelled angrily. "As if she would ac-"

"I accept." Kagome said, cutting off the demon slayer, and shocking everyone in the room.

"Are you crazy, Kag?!" Ayame shouted.

The sixteen year old girl ignored her and stood up from her desk. She looked at the half-demon. "Now, if I win, you have to do whatever I say the rest of the school year." she told him.

"Deal." Inuyasha replied without hesitation. "After school, meet me at the arena. We'll only be fighting with swords, no summoning magic or anything like that."

"I got it." Kagome said. "See you then."

"Yeah, see you then." the silver haired half-demon said before he turned around and walked out of the classroom.

'Sesshomaru is definitely going to want to hear about this.' Kagura thought to herself.

"Kagome, are you insane?!" Ayame asked her friend.

"How can you agree to a deal like that?" Koga questioned.

"And with Inuyasha, none the less." Miroku remarked.

"What if you lose?" Asagiri asked.

"If that happens, then you're going lose your virginity." Sango told the miko.

"Don't worry." Kagome spoke up. "I won't lose." she declared, her voice and face filled with determination.

* * *

Later, after school, at the arena

'I won't lose.' Kagome thought to herself, sitting on a bench in the girls locker room. 'I will win, no matter what. Just watch me, Father.'

Standing up, the black haired miko walked over to one of lockers and opened it. Reaching in, she pulled out traditional priestess robes.

"Time to show them what I'm made of." Kagome said to herself as she began to undress.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I hope Kagome is going to be okay." Asagiri thought aloud, sitting in the stands of the arena with the rest of her friends.

"Kagome is strong, but I don't know how good she is when it comes to dueling with swords." Bankotsu remarked. "Inuyasha will be at a serious advantage if her skills can't match up to his."

"You shouldn't worry." a cold, male voice told him.

"Director Sesshomaru." Miroku said when he saw the full dog demon sitting in the stands with them, his wife sitting beside him.

"That fool Inuyasha doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Sesshomaru said more to himself. "Kagome will most certainly be the victor."

"How can you be so sure?" Sango asked.

"Don't question it." Kagura told her. "If Sesshomaru says she'll win, then she'll win."

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, Inuyasha just entered the arena." Ayame informed when she saw the half-demon, who was wearing a red battle kimono, walk into the arena.

"And there's Kagome." Sango said when she saw her friend, who was dressed in priestess robes and her pink bow was replaced by a red one, appear in the arena.

* * *

"I'm surprised." Inuyasha remarked, standing a few feet away from the miko. "I honestly thought you would be too afraid to come and fight me."

"I thought the same about you." Kagome retorted, her face and voice serious. "Let's get this duel underway." she said, getting into an attack position as she grabbed the red handle of her katana sword, Chizakura, which was strapped to her waist in it's sheath, the round, dark red jewel at the top of the handle shining brightly from the lights in the arena.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." the half-demon said.

Then he grabbed the handle of his katana sword and pulled it out. The size of the blade grew greatly, looking like a giant fang with fur between it and the handle. Inuyasha thought that the miko would get scared from his Tessaiga. However, Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash when she saw the giant katana.

'She'll get scared soon enough.' Inuyasha thought.

The half-demon and miko just stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. Then Inuyasha moved his elbow just a bit. That was just enough for Kagome. Suddenly, with incredible speed, the black haired girl was just inches away from the half-demon. Inuyasha barely had time to move out of the way when she pulled out her katana sword and slashed it at his face, the silver blade slicing off a few strands of his hair. Everyone in the stands just sat in stunned silence, shocked that the miko could move so fast.

'How can she move so fast?!' Inuyasha thought, shocked. 'I've only seen demons move that fast. No matter. I'll just end this with one quick swing from Tessaiga.'

The silver haired half-demon raised his katana over his head and slashed it down towards the black haired young woman. Kagome reacted quickly and held her Chizakura in front of her, the blade being held horizontal. Sparks flew when the two swords came into contact with each other. The black haired miko pushed against Tessaiga's blade, causing the silver haired half-demon to be pushed back.

'How is she so strong?!' Inuyasha mentally yelled, struggling against the sixteen year old's massive strength.

Then, much to his shock, Kagome was able to use her Chizakura to push Tessaiga aside, giving her the opportunity to kick the half-demon in the chest, sending him a few feet back.

"Bitch..." Inuyasha growled through his teeth, glaring at the miko, who had on her serious expression throughout all of that. "I'll kill you!" he shouted as he charged at him, his Tessagia pulled back to cut her down.

However, the half-demon could slash his sword at her, Kagome suddenly vanished into thin air. Coming to an abrupt stop, Inuyasha looked around the area for the miko.

'Where the hell is she?' he asked himself mentally. 'Since there are so many people here, I can't smell her out. She just couldn't have disappeared into thin air.' then a thought came to his mind. 'From above?!' he looked up.

Just as Inuyasha turned his head up, he saw Kagome coming down at him at full speed. Before he could react, the black haired miko slashed her Chizakura at him. A silver blur could been seen going across his stomach. Kagome landed a few feet away from the silver haired half-demon. Silence filled the arena. Suddenly, Inuyasha fell to his knees. A long, large cut was on his stomach, blood flowing from it and dripping onto the arena stage.

"I made sure not to make the cut too deep that it'll be life threatening." Kagome told him as she walked over to him, sheathing her katana. "I believe this duel is over." she said.

"N-No way..." Inuyasha managed to say, blood covering the right side of his mouth. "I-I refuse t-to lose to yo-" he cut himself when he suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

The entire arena was silent. Then everyone in the stands exploded into loud cheers. Kagome, ignoring the cheers, turned around and walked away from the unconscious half-demon, heading towards the girls locker rooms.

* * *

"She won!" Ayame cheered happily.

"Told you so." Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"To think that she defeated mutt-face so easily." Koga remarked.

"Speaking of Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke up. "He is definitely not going to be happy when he wakes up and finds out that he lost and has to be Kagome's servant for the rest of the school year."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I did it." Kagome said to herself, leaning against one of the walls in the locker room. "I won." she closed her eyes, a small smile stretching across her lips. 'I was right to come to this school, Father.' she mentally remarked. 'Hopefully, I'll be strong enough to one day battle and defeat the current strongest miko in Japan, Midoriko!'

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Finished. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. Again, I'm really sorry for the late update. Until next chapter.**


End file.
